


Theirs

by Merwin_Me



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU after season 1.5, Anal Sex, But he wants it, Dirty Talk, I'm 3 people, IT'S ME, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, PWP, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Somehow, Stargentoria, Stiles is 18+, Victoria Lives, feeling happened, for the 3 people who will read this, i am making it a thing, seeing as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/pseuds/Merwin_Me
Summary: “Your mouth will get you in trouble one day.” Victoria’s voice sounded a little breathless as she spoke.“Pretty sure it was our boy’s mouth that got me into trouble.” Chris mused, and Stiles whined.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Victoria Argent/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Theirs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> Guess who's back! Not me, I still barely write. And when I write this apparently comes out. On one hand, wtf brain. On the other, yay, I have written words \o/. Hope the three people who read this will enjoy!  
> @lav *smooches*

“Are you sure you don’t mind if I skip out early?”

Allison cast Stiles a concerned look even as she shrugged into her parka, her overnight bag already set beside the sofa.

“Nah, you don’t want to keep Lydia waiting. I’ll finish up my chapter and put the books away.” Stiles shrugged. He was nearly done with this first part of their shared assignment anyway, and it wasn’t as if Allison hadn’t worked with him the last couple of hours.

Honestly, he worked better with Allison than he ever had with Scott. Researching wasn’t Scott’s strongest suit - which Lydia was probably figuring out right about now as she and Scott had been put together in a group.

“Seriously, it’s alright,” Stiles added when Allison still seemed uncertain, dithering in the doorway. “We’re almost finished with the first part, and that isn’t due for another week. We’re ahead of schedule, so just go to Lydia. I’ll let your parents know when I leave.”

Victoria looked up from where she was seated at the dinner table - allowing for a clear view in the study where Allison and Stiles had set up shop - before returning to her conversation with Chris.

It was as if they didn’t trust him alone with Allison. Stiles barely refrained from rolling his eyes. He wasn’t Scott.

Allison sighed, before finally nodding in agreement. “Alright, thanks Stiles. There are some homemade cookies in the kitchen, go and grab a few before you leave. We’ll meet again Monday after school?”

Nodding in agreement, Stiles grinned as Allison pecked him on the cheek before snatching her overnight bag from the ground and fairly skipping out the door.

Unaware of her dad leveling a blank stare at a confused Stiles and Victoria rolling her eyes at her husband.

Shrugging a little, Stiles finished writing up the last paragraph of the chapter he was currently working on, before saving and closing his work. Were he doing the project with Scott, he would have worked ahead a little in preparation for Scott forgetting to do something until just before the deadline, but he knew he didn’t need to do that with Allison.

She’d already done more than Scott would have, so Stiles felt comfortable in leaving the report be until they could work on it together come Monday.

Powering down his laptop, Stiles hummed softly under his breath as he put his laptop away, before moving to return the few reference books they had used to their respective shelves.

Turning around to grab his bag, and see if he could steal some cookies, Stiles blinked when he came face to face with a frowning Chris Argent.

Did he do something? Allison’s dad had been nice - terrifying, but nice - the whole time they were working, why was he now death-staring at him?

“Mr. A?”

“What exactly  _ is _ your interest in my daughter, Stiles?”

The question stupefied Stiles enough that he didn’t notice Victoria slipping behind him.

“...What?”

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, as Chris’ frown deepened. Okay, that was properly terrifying.

Thinking back, Stiles wondered what would cause Chris to do a sudden 180. He had been nice and accommodating literally five minutes ago, what had - ah. Kiss on cheek.

“Ally and I are friends, Mr. Argent. I’m not interested in her like that, and she’s not interested like that in me.”

“Do you kiss all your friends?” Victoria spoke up, giving her husband a sharp grin that had him tense up. Whatever his wife was planning, he would probably enjoy it - just after it finished surprising him. Probably.

Glancing behind him, and seeing that Victoria wasn’t in a murderous mood luckily, Stiles decided to aim his answer at Chris. Who was still in a murderous mood.

“Kind of? I do with Scott, Erica, Kira, Isaac, and Allison. Peter tries to do it to me so him I knee in the crotch in greeting, or on good days I let him scent me. With Derek I just touch his shoulder. Boyd, Jackson, and Lydia I hug. Cora I touch on the shoulder and then duck.”

Chris was no longer looking like he wanted to chop him into little pieces, instead, the corners of his eyes crinkled a little in amusement as he listened to Stiles ramble on. So what if his stare had made Stiles a little more nervous and babbly, the man should not be so terrifying if he didn’t want Stiles to babble.

“Besides,” if Stiles could have seen the twist of Victoria’s lips as she spoke up, he would have run, “Stiles is interested in an entirely different Argent.”

Stiles froze.

_ What _ .

Before he could move - probably to throw himself out of the nearest window - Victoria was suddenly plastered along his back, powerful arms wrapping around his torso and trapping him in place.

“Oh?” Chris shot his wife a warning look, not really expecting it to be very effective.

Not meaning it to be very effective. If what she was not saying was correct, well, Chris didn’t want to miss out on that. Poor Stiles.

“You haven’t noticed, dear?” Victoria hummed, even as her arms tightened a little. Unnecessary though it was, as Stiles was frozen like a rabbit, staring at Chris with wide eyes. “You haven’t noticed how he stares at you? How he always looks a little too long at your arms, your thighs, your ass? Probably wondering what it would feel like to have you all over him. I am pretty sure he was quite enamored with you when you took down that Wendigo who was looking to take a bite out of him.”

A flush of humiliation was creeping along Stiles’ cheeks, but he couldn’t look away from Chris’ piercing blue eyes. Not even as he saw a smirk crossing the man’s face, a predatory look in his eyes as he cast a long glance over Stiles’ body.

Before looking over Stiles’ shoulder at his wife, causing Stiles’ humiliation to grow even before Chris spoke up. Because he had a good idea of what was about to be said.

What had he done to deserve this?

“It’s probably the same way he looks at you, isn’t it?” Chris mused even as he took a step forward, not quite boxing Stiles in just yet. “Like he wants to worship the ground you walk on, both scared and turned on whenever you speak up or take the lead. Honey, I’m pretty sure if you asked him to drop to his knees for you, he would do so without question.”

Seriously,  _ what had he done _ ?

Before he could start struggling to get away, his humiliation and embarrassment growing with every word that was spoken, Chris took another step forward. He pulled Stiles out of Victoria’s embrace and turned him around, so that he was now back to chest with Chris and face to face with Victoria.

Stiles tried to twist out of the grip, even knowing it was futile as these two were very well trained hunters, but froze when he twisted.

That...was probably not a gun pressed against his lower back.

“It really isn’t a gun,” Chris whispered against his ear, even as he ground forward, pressing his cock against Stiles’ ass again.

“Is it ever a gun?” Victoria mused as she reached up to grip Stiles’ chin, tilting his head up a little so that she could look him in the eyes. Frowning a little at the visible self-hate and humiliation in his eyes.

“Little one, there is nothing wrong with looking.” Victoria brushed a thumb beneath Stiles’ eye, seemingly relieved to feel dry skin. “Now, acting on it, however. That’s on us.”

“We’re rather selfish, Stiles,” Chris muttered before he nipped at Stiles’ neck, grinning at the yelp that got him. “We are a bit too tough for each other at times, but you are just so sweet.”

It did not sound as reassuring as Chris probably wanted it to sound, as Stiles was still being forced to look a victorious Victoria in the eyes. Nothing in them seemed to disagree with what Chris said, but they also said a lot of other things.

“If Chris lets you go now, you won’t run, will you?”

He would. He really really wou-

Stiles’ thoughts blanked abruptly when Chris passed a hand across the front of his jeans, pressing against his stiff cock with the heel of his hand.

Okay, he probably wouldn’t. Stiles let out a whimper when the pressure increased until it was just on this side of comfortable, not even noticing that Chris let go of him - other than the pressing palm, of course.

“Knees, little one.”

Without conscious thought, Stiles found himself sinking to his knees in front of Victoria as soon as the words had left her mouth, and another flush crossed his face once he had realized what he had done. How quickly he had reacted, how easily he followed her request, and how he hadn’t even thought to run instead.

“Oh.” Chris’ voice sounded a little breathy, and Stiles chanced a look at him.

Chris was staring at him with hooded eyes, looking him up and down slowly as a rather noticeable bulge was - oh god, was only a few inches away from his face, oh god was this really happening, please look away now, please don’t drool, oh god don’t say-

“He’s looking at your cock, dear.”

Fuck. How he could flush even more with all that blood already divided between his face and cock, Stiles didn’t know. But he managed it, embarrassment coursing through him, especially as Chris grabbed his own cock and gave it a slow stroke over the denim.

That was unfairly hot, and Stiles needed to look away right now. Turn around, and look in front.

Where Victoria was now shirtless and wearing a red, lacey bra.

This - whatever this was supposed to be - was really happening, was it? How was it happening? Why was he letting it happen? Could he just-just leave? Go?

Did he want to? He should really want to, the chances of being humiliated or blackmailed were too high, but he couldn’t. Couldn’t leave.

Because these two Argents apparently knew just how to pluck his strings and make him dance to their tune.

\----------

Stiles let out a wet gasp as he felt the hard tip of the strap-on Victoria was wearing breach him, hiding his face with a whine in Chris’ shoulder. It burned a little, even after the two Argents had spent the last twenty minutes playing with his ass.

The feelings of humiliation had left him not long after he’d been pushed and pulled into their shared bedroom, after they had undressed him and started caressing his body, plucking at his nipples and playing with his hard cock.

They were very overwhelming, and Stiles wasn’t of a clear enough mind to try to stop what was happening or ask them to slow down, or even to ask for an explanation.

It was all so very much, but not in a bad way. Maybe it should feel like that - they were both older than him and hadn’t even asked if he was alright with this before they were touching him and pulling him where they wanted him to be - but they weren’t rough or uncaring.

On the contrary, every touch felt soft and almost worshipping, the way they caressed his body wasn’t rushed in any way, and they took care to ensure he didn’t hurt.

Yes, the strap-on sliding into him burned a little, but he had never taken more than a few of his fingers before, and even that burn ebbed away rather swiftly.

“Shhh, little one,” Chris fairly crooned in his ear, one of his large hands cradling his shoulder while the other had a firm grasp of one of Stiles’ buttcheeks, keeping him open for his wife to drive the toy in deeper, “you’re taking her cock so well.”

Another wordless whine was pulled from Stiles at that, flush darkening his cheeks. One which only darkened with Chris’ next words.

“Can’t wait to fuck your greedy hole afterward, see how well you take my cock as I come in that little hole of yours.”

Victoria chuckled softly at her husbands’ words, grunting softly as she pressed the toy inside Stiles until the base was touching his ass, feeling the dildo that was attached to the inside of the harness shift inside her at the same movement.

“Good thing I’m preparing our boy for you then, isn’t it dear? I’m not sure he could take your cock without some extra stretching.”

Stiles was never getting color back into his cheeks, was he? He never imagined, not in any of his fantasies about either of these two rudely gorgeous Argents, that they would talk so  _ dirty _ to him. Or, well, that Stiles would enjoy it so much.

But Stiles also agreed with Victoria’s assessment - he was glad they didn’t seem to expect him to talk, as he had no clue what to call them and he had a feeling that  _ mister _ and  _ missus _ weren’t going to cut it for them. He was currently feeling the hard line of Chris’ cock where it was pressed against the V of his pelvis, and it was proportionally  _ fucking large _ .

Chris wasn’t a small man by any means, and he had a cock that matched that.

Yea, Stiles was glad that the two realized that Stiles taking Chris’ cock without some serious prep was not happening, especially for his first time.

“He’s thinking too much,” Chris spoke up, even as he dragged his other hand down Stiles’ spine, gripping his other buttock as well and spreading him wider for his wife.

A choked gasp was torn from Stiles’ throat as Victoria pulled out of him a little at those words, before jabbing the dildo back into him.

“Too much, little one?” Victoria leaned over him, grinding the toy deeper inside Stiles and against his prostate, causing him to whimper and moan as shudders ran through his body at the shocks of pleasure.

When Stiles didn’t answer - he honestly thought they didn’t expect an answer - Victoria eased out of him a little.

“I need an actual answer for that, Stiles. You know we don’t want to hurt you.”

That...that was something they had mentioned more than once. Back when they were still downstairs and Chris had stroked him to near completion in his jeans, only to pull away at the last second and leave him hard and aching. And then again when they were pulling his clothes off of his body, laying him on the bed and exploring him with their hands and mouths. And again and again while they were spreading him open with their tongues and fingers and just before Victoria started filling him up.

They were adamant about reminding him. It was what had caused the feeling of humiliation to leave and not come back.

“‘s aight,” Stiles was able to get out, gasping a little when Chris rolled his hips up into him and rubbed their cocks together. God, the size of that man was made even clearer when pressed against Stiles’ own dick. He was of average size, and Chris was just so much  _ bigger _ .

Fingernails dragged against his scalp gently as a hand closed around a clump of hair, pulling a little to make Stiles lift his head and arch his back to accommodate the sudden pressure. It had the side-effect of making him unable to not look Chris in his eyes, as he saw the man staring intently at him.

“Again, please,” Chris said, and it sounded caring. Somehow. Even as the man still had a grasp on the globes of his ass and was still holding him open for his wife.

_ What was his life? And luck? _

“‘s good,” Stiles managed to say after taking a moment to examine how he actually felt, “feels good. Feels a lot.”

“You’ll tell us if anything hurts, little one?”

God these two terrifying but absolutely perfect people were just going to ruin him for anyone else.

“I will, I will. Promise, I-” Stiles was cut off with a gasping moan as Victoria abruptly pressed the dildo back into him, and he felt the hand tug on his hair once more before letting go, letting Stiles burrow into Chris’ chest again.

His hands were gripping tightly onto Chris’ biceps, and his nails dug in as Victoria seemed to take him at his words and started up a slow but steady pace, pressing deep inside him at every pass and brushing over his prostate every time.

It was a lot, feeling the silicone toy drag over his inner walls whenever Victoria slowly pulled out, alternating between grunting and moaning when the toy was pushed back into him with a forceful snap of her hips.

It was a slow fuck, one that was rather overwhelming as Stiles had thought that, well, it would be harder, and over faster. That they would take what they wanted, and then take a little more. He had not expected this  _ worshipping _ .

Which was his mistake, as they had been worshipping him and his body from the start, pulling all sorts of embarrassing noises and reactions from him.

After a couple of minutes, Victoria let out a hitching sigh, and Stiles felt how she sped up her movements. It caused Chris to speak up again from where he had been silent except for using his grip on Stiles’ ass to make their hips grind against each other.

“You’re close, Vic?” Victoria hummed softly, almost smothered by Stiles’ whine when the toy ground hard against his prostate, causing his neglected cock to twitch. “Come on, take him. You’ve opened him up well enough, he can take a bit of pounding to help you over the edge.”

Stiles flushed darkly on hearing Chris speak like that about him, about how Victoria should use his body to satiate herself.

And when Victoria took Chris’ words to heart and upped her pace, rocking the toy in him with sharp, deep thrusts, Stiles cried out at the increased pleasure that went through him as Victoria seemed to have found the right angle to brush over his prostate at every thrust.

“No, no, ‘s good, feels good, please-” Stiles found himself starting to beg as Victoria’s movement slowed at the cry, picking up the pace after hearing Stiles speak up.

Chris chuckled. “See, dear? I told you our boy can take a good pounding. I wonder how he’ll feel around my cock. Do you think he’ll beg for more? Beg for me to use his tight little ass until he can’t sit properly tomorrow? Can you imagine that Vic, Stiles sitting down tomorrow and trying not to make it obvious that he spent the night taking cock like a good boy?”

Stiles could very well imagine that, his hips stuttering against Chris as Victoria let out a soft moan, the silicone toy buried as far in him as it would go.

“Your mouth will get you in trouble one day.” Victoria’s voice sounded a little breathless as she spoke, and Stiles suddenly realized that she had come. That she had come while fucking him and fucking herself with whatever was attached to the other end of her strap-on.

“Pretty sure it was our boy’s mouth that got me into trouble.” Chris mused, and Stiles whined softly as he felt the man’s fingers prod at his rim, one finger immediately slipping inside his lubed hole when Victoria pulled out. “I swear, every time I see his lips I want to see them wrapped around my cock.”

Stiles’ eyes widened a little, staring at the bedsheets over Chris’ shoulder. Oh. That was-well, that was fair enough. He had fantasized about that more than once as well, he just still had a hard time realizing that these two found him to be as desirable as he found them, for some reason.

“That’s not happening any time soon, Chris.” Victoria scolded, even as she squeezed some lube directly from the bottle into Stiles’ slightly gaping hole, causing the boy to gasp and his hips to twitch a little in surprise at the cold and slick feeling. “You’re a bit too big to take without working up to it.”

Stiles found himself being pulled up from behind, Victoria gently nudging his legs until he folded his knees beneath him so he ended up kneeling over Chris. Which meant he now had a clear view of the man’s toned body, his hard and  _ too big _ cock, and the wicked look in his eyes even as he worked a second and a third finger inside Stiles.

“But it’s going to be so much fun working up to it. Besides, don’t tell me you aren’t looking forward to teaching him just how to eat you out.”

The decision was made to not look at Chris while he spoke because otherwise Stiles was sure that his face would never regain his normal color. Why was the man so explicit about what he, what they, wanted to do with Stiles? Why were they speaking so matter-of-fact, as if they were actually in a functioning relationship?

Oh god, were they in a functioning relationship now?

Stiles would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want that.

His crush on the two Argents hadn’t  _ just _ been a crush, after all. Competence, confidence, and the ability to crush him were a turn-on, as well as kindness and caring. All of which the Argents had in spades - well, for him at least.

“He’s thinking too much again,” Victoria spoke up, and Chris chuckled.

“Can’t have that.”

Chris wiggled his hand a little, of which three fingers were buried to the last knuckle inside his ass, and Stiles reached down to grasp one of Victoria’s arms which were wrapped around his middle when Chris pushed another finger from his other hand inside him.

God, the fourth finger felt like such a stretch, just that little bigger than the toy had been. Another wiggle of Chris’ fingers had Stiles dropping his head back to lean against Victoria’s shoulder, breaths coming from him in stutters.

He felt so full, so much, and he still hadn’t been able to come. He had come so close a couple of times by now, but every time they had slowed their ministrations and made sure he was off of that edge before starting back up again.

The one time he had whined about it, whined about wanting to come,  _ please _ , Victoria had just chuckled.

“Chris wants you to come on his cock, and who can blame him? Your little hole would feel so good clenching around him as you come, milking his semen from him and having him fill you up.”

Both Argents had noticed early on just what all the dirty talking did to him, and they hadn’t stopped since.

It was enough that Stiles had almost started wondering whether he would be able to come from just listening to them talk about him and how they were planning on using him and his body.

“I think he’s ready, don’t you, dear?” Stiles’ hips stuttered and he gripped Victoria’s arm a little tighter as she prodded at his stretched hole while speaking up, whimpering as she pushed the tip of her pointer finger in to test the resistance of his muscles.

Which, honestly, Stiles felt pretty damn slack and well stretched, and he seriously was never regaining his normal color every again, was he?

“Stiles, could you look at me, little one?”

Stiles blinked slowly, whining softly as he felt Chris’ fingers leave his body, before looking at the man in question. Valiantly trying - and failing - to ignore the dribble of lube sliding down the inside of his thigh.

“I need you to speak up if anything hurts, alright? We’ll be taking this at your pace. If you think you can take more, take more. And otherwise, you say so and we’ll stop.”

That was unexpected. Though it had been implied in their previous wordings and talks that if Stiles said no, or asked them to stop, that they would, they hadn’t explicitly said so. Still, it was in a way calming and reassuring to hear.

“I-I will.”

Victoria squeezed her arm a little tighter around his middle before she was pulling him up slightly so that he was kneeling over Chris instead of just sort of sitting on his abs.

Even though he was expecting it, Stiles couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine when he looked down to see that Chris had a hand wrapped around the base of his cock, positioning himself beneath Stiles’ gaping hole.

“Can you bear down for us, little one?”

Victoria whispered soft encouragements and praise to Stiles as he slowly bore down a little, feeling the pressure of Chris’ cock on his entrance. A little more pressure -  _ god he really was fucking gone, seeing how he was so enthusiastic to start fucking himself on Chris’ dick  _ \- and Stiles felt the head of Chris’ cock pushing past his rim.

He was glad that Victoria’s grip was keeping him in place, because the sudden girth inside of him - definitely bigger than the tip of the toy had been - would have been shocking enough that Stiles would not have been able to keep himself up and balanced. And sinking down on this monster in one quick go would probably not be fun.

“It’s big, ‘s a lot.” Stiles gasped, clenching weakly around the cockhead. Chris looked a little concerned.

“Do you need to stop, little one?”

“No!” Victoria and Chris looked a little amused at his adamant response, while Stiles flushed deeply. He had not meant to say that or to even say it quite like that. “It’s not bad, it’s a lot, it’s-”

Stiles cut himself off from trying to explain the overwhelming but incredible feeling of the head of Chris’ cock stretching him, of the nervous anticipation he felt over how taking  _ all of the big _ would feel.

Wiggling a little, and immediately freezing again as the movement almost caused the cock to slip out of him again, Stiles bit his lip a little. Before slowly bearing down a little more, taking more of Chris’ cock inside of him.

Eventually he had to pause again. Because it really was a lot, and the cock was still stretching him out even after he had already taken a toy and then four fingers.

“You are doing amazing, little one.” Victoria crooned in his ear, reaching down between his legs to gently prod at where his ass was stretched around her husband’s cock. Stiles choked on a soft moan at the gentle pressure. “You’re taking his cock so fell, your greedy hole is just taking him in so readily.”

“Is a lot, ‘s a lot,” Stiles was starting to sound a little like a broken record, but he couldn’t help the whimpered words dropping from his lips even as he lowered himself a little more.

It was a lot, but it also felt so damn good.

The moment Chris was sheathed completely inside Stiles, when his pelvis hit Stiles’ bottom, the man groaned.

“God, Vic, he feels so fucking  _ good _ stretched around my cock. Look at how our perfect boy is taking all of me so well, god, it’s like a little slice of heaven.”

Stiles would have probably flushed at those words, were his concentration not completely on feeling just how Chris’ cock was filling him up, just how that girth was stretching him out and how the curve of his cock was just perfect enough to be brushing against his prostate.

He was of the opinion that Chris talked too much - and also he didn’t want to feel embarrassed again right now. So Stiles made the executive decision to raise himself a little off of Chris’ cock, before dropping back down and clenching around him.

“ _ Christ _ .” Chris reached up to grab his waist, fingers digging in slightly as he gritted his teeth. “You little  _ minx _ .”

Victoria chuckled, crowding closer to Stiles from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder so that she could look down his lean body and over to where Chris was visibly fighting with his control.

“I think our boy is clear in what he wants, Christopher. You’ve been teasing that you want to fuck him, and now that you finally have your cock in him, it seems he’s calling your bluff.”

Stiles had the feeling that Victoria was egging Chris on, and was proven right when Chris almost immediately ground his hips up and driving impossibly deeper into him.

Yelping in surprise when that same movement caused bursts of pleasure to shoot through him. What was it with Argents and their ability to zero in on his prostate without even trying?

“You remember your words?”

It took Stiles a moment to realize that Victoria was talking to him, but when it did, Stiles couldn’t help but hate the both of them just a little. How dare they be so fucking perfect? God, he just knew he was going to be hurt when they eventually lost interest in him.

“Stiles, what’s that face for?”

Stiles whimpered as Chris pulled out of him completely, but as much as he was enjoying that - oh, hello blush, where have you been - he was also kind of glad. Because apparently his feelings had been obvious on his face and he did not want to talk about feelings while being in such a vulnerable position.

Well, more vulnerable than he was even now.

“I-”

Stiles cut himself off with a shrug, squeaking a little when Chris sat up on the bed until he was kneeling before him. So that all of them were now kneeling on the large bed in a circle. To talk about feelings. In the middle of what had been amazing sex.  _ Thanks brain _ , Stiles thought sarcastically.

“I don’t want to-” Stiles grimaced a little, before taking his eyes off of Chris completely, looking at the nearby wall instead. “I don’t want to be hurt.”

Because he was looking at the wall, he didn’t see Chris and Victoria share a meaningful look. They had sort of expected this, but they had expected this to be brought up in the morning. Or later at night, depending on when Stiles would wake up.

“We’re not looking to hurt you, Stiles.”

Stiles turned to frown a little at Chris’ words, as it wasn’t the response he was looking for. He wasn’t talking about the literal current situation - the cock up his ass kind - and he  _ knew _ that Chris knew that.

“That’s not what I mean. You’ll lose interest in me, everyone does. I don’t want to be hurt like that.”

Now, not to say that the Argents hadn’t expected some self-doubt, but they hadn’t expected  _ that _ . Victoria’s expression twisted into something ugly as she wondered just who exactly she had to kill for causing her boy to think like that.

“Vic, no murder,” Chris muttered, causing Stiles to turn a little and blink at a now blank-faced Victoria.

“Just a little murder,” she disagreed, and she might have continued had she not felt Stiles flinch a little. Right, this wasn’t about them, or about her sudden and immediate need to spill blood. This was about Stiles and his pile of insecurities.

“We will not hurt you. No,” Victoria leaned up to grasp Stiles’ chin, ensuring that he wouldn’t look away like he was clearly wanting to, “we will  _ not _ hurt you. We are not good people, Stiles. Yes, we saw you looking at us, but we definitely have looked our fill as well. We want you, and not just to have you in our bed and fuck you. We want to take care of you, share our days, our home, our  _ lives _ with you. Is it wrong? Probably. The law would not look kindly upon us, nor would most people. But who cares about that, especially when you live in the kind of world we live in. We will not hurt you, Stiles, because we just want  _ you _ .”

Stiles wasn’t able to find any words, his mouth dry as he blinked at Victoria, trapped in the intense look in her eyes as she spoke with conviction.

“We want to take care of you as well, Stiles,” Chris spoke up, voice softer but his words were spoken with no less conviction than his wife. “We want to take you out on dates - probably not in public in Beacon County - and share our day to day lives with you. We want to teach you what we can, from self-defense or running parts of our business if you’re interested, to yes, everything regarding sex that you can and cannot think of. But what we don’t know, is what  _ you _ want.”

Somehow, this entire conversation was more overwhelming than the entirety of the last hour - gods, had it only been one hour? Both Argents spoke with such conviction, with such confidence, that it didn’t really surprise Stiles that he felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

It didn’t surprise him that Victoria’s grip loosened at seeing his emotional reaction, and he wasn’t surprised when she wiped his tears away gently with her thumbs.

“I want all that.” Stiles wasn’t ready to divulge just everything he wanted and needed, or the many reasons behind it all, but did know that he wanted whatever they would and could give him. “I want, I  _ need _ , someone to care, and I don’t want to do it all anymore.”

His words were not making Victoria feel any less murderous, and the way he worded that, she had a feeling at least a part of her hate had reason to be aimed at the Sheriff.

“I don’t - I don’t want to worry. To be left behind. Like yesterday’s trash.”

“You will  _ never _ . I will destroy whoever tries to.”

Stiles blinked a little in shock, the words pulling him out of the negative train his thoughts were trying to pull him onto, and he looked up at Victoria. Her eyes held nothing but a burning truth as she looked at him.

“Don’t be mistaken, Stiles. If you accept, you will be  _ ours _ . And we take care of our people.”

Chris was just as intense as his wife, though he tried to reign it in a little bit to try to ensure that they didn’t scare off Stiles with their intensity.

They really hadn’t expected to have this heavy conversation at this point in time, nor had they expected that Stiles’ responses would cause these feelings of overprotective rage within them.

It caused them to be unable to properly filter their words before they came tumbling out, which just left them hoping that they did not scare off their boy before they could properly have him.

The contrary seemed to be the case though. Their intense words and the many feelings packed behind their words, visible in the twists of their lips and the icy rage in their eyes, was proving to be a source of comfort for Stiles.

A way to ensure and realize that they were speaking the truth about their intentions to keep him around, to have this thing they started apparently be an actual, functional relationship with everything that came with that.

“My-” Stiles stuttered, looking from one Argent to the other, who looked both relieved, satisfied, and a little angry still if he was being entirely honest, “my words are no, stop, and wait.”

There was a stunned pause for a moment before Victoria laughed brightly, eyes glittering as she wrapped her arms tightly around Stiles’ waist and the last of the rage trickled away for now.

“You really  _ are _ our good boy. I don’t think I’ve seen Chris harden that fast again in a long time.”

It was true, Stiles thought to himself, a little amused at how enthusiastic not-little-at-all-Chris seemed to be at the prospect of continuing their previous fun.

Though Chris was just cruel enough to decide that he needed to make sure Stiles was still stretched and lubed well enough before they could begin the whole Stiles slowly fucking himself on Chris’ cock show again.


End file.
